The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name DVP Pinky.
The new Hydrangea originated from an open-pollination in 1997 of the Hydrangea paniculata cultivar Pink Diamond, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Hydrangea paniculata, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar DVP Pinky was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Melle, Belgium in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings taken in Melle, Belgium since the summer of 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.